Building security monitoring systems typically provide for an alarm when an exterior door is opened while the system is armed. The opening of a door is commonly sensed through use of a reed switch attached to the door frame with a corresponding magnet positioned on the door so that the movement of the door magnet, as the door is opened, causes the reed switch to be opened or closed. These existing systems fail to provide information about whether the occupant is entering or leaving or information about activities that stop short of opening the door. Some other existing security monitoring systems provide a device, commonly known as a request-to-exit (REX) device, on or near the interior side of a door, to disable an alarm before an occupant exits the door. Types of REX devices may include interior proximity sensors that detect motion near the interior side of a door, a button mounted on or near the interior side of a door, which can be pressed to enable exit, and a switch built into the inside door handle to disable the alarm when the inside handle is actuated. These existing systems do not provide information about an occupant entering or information about activities on the exterior side of the door that stop short of opening the door. These and other shortcomings are addressed by the present disclosure.